Shades of Red
by RavenWolf11
Summary: Just a one shot that wouldn't leave my head until I finally wrote it down. Bella recieves a great gift for her birthday, and Jacob seems to like it more then he should. The title really has nothing to do with the story at all.


Author's Note: Just a little something I came up with while reading the third book of the series and listening to Bowling for Soup.

Disclaimer: I own only the idea; I do not own these characters or little red riding hood. Although if Stephenie Meyer wants to sell me either Edward or Jake…I'd pay.

It was a practical gift, as far as gifts go. The gorgeous new coat was just the perfect weight for the cool autumn air. No one would have ever suspected that Embry had it in him to be so insightful. After all, the purpose of him getting the coat for Bella's birthday had to have been because of the many times he'd seen Bella shivering in the cold while the pack felt nice and warm with their natural body heat, right? That must be the case. Of course, no body noticed the look of semi-disappointment on his face at the lack of reaction to said coat. Not from Bella, who was indeed grateful. But from his friends, his friends who seemed to not understand the joke hidden within the coat.

Bella walked quietly through the forest near Jacob's house. Killing another afternoon while her wolves were out searching for the Vampire trying to take her life. She walked carefully so as to prevent her clumsiness from taking over and allowing her to trip all over herself.

Jacob ran through the forest, he knew she was out here, he could pick her scent out anywhere. Also, Billy had told him that that's where she went. He stopped and sniffed the air again, he was getting close. A brief flash of red in his peripheral vision had him turning to see what caught his eye. And then he saw her, wrapped snuggly in her cute little coat, hood pulled securely over her head to keep the constant drizzle from dampening her hair. Suddenly, the joke that Embry had intended to make with this coat was quite evident. With a small chuckle and one last sniff in the air, the hunt was on.

Jacob stalked quietly behind her until he caught up to her. He noticed a small patch of wild flowers up ahead and got an idea. He quietly ran off around her, so that he could surprise her. He gathered a bunch of flowers in his large hand and waited, out of sight, for her to draw nearer.

Bella continued to walk at her leisurely pace, completely unaware of the werewolf waiting just a few feet ahead of her. As she came right up to Jacob's hiding spot, he sprung out. Bella jumped back startled, but laughed when she saw Jacob's looming figure holding out a hand full of wild flowers.

"Hey there, Red, where would you be heading all by your lonesome in these spooky woods?" Jacob said with a smirk on his face. Bella grabbed the flowers from his hand and smiled coyly at him, "Why, I was just heading to my good friend Jacob's house." The smirk on Jacob's face grew, "Well maybe I should walk you there, I don't think even big girls like you should go wandering around these parts alone. There's wolves out here you know? And you look far too edible to not attract their attention." And then the smirk was gone, replaced instead with a wolfish grin.

"Well I don't know," Bella replied looking at her surroundings, "I mean after all, my mother always told me not to talk to strangers; I think I might have a better chance at fending off a wolf then I do a predator of your size." She eyed him from below her eyelashes. "Besides, who's afraid of the Big Bad Wolf? I'm certainly not." She giggled at his expression.

At the sound of her giggle Jacob reached out and hauled her to his chest. She stopped laughing and looked up at him surprised. Jacob stared down at her with an unreadable expression on his face.

And then he crashed his lips to hers in a mind blowing kiss. They stood in the middle of the forest for quite awhile, just kissing, if you could call their lewd make out session a kiss. The thought repeating through Jacob's head would have made anyone laugh. _I really have to thank Embry for this "gift"._


End file.
